


Разными дорогами

by gokuderpules



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: От одного итальянского городка до второго - тридцать километров. От ненависти до симпатии к бывшему врагу - и того меньше.
Relationships: Kiyoshi Teppei/Murasakibara Atsushi
Kudos: 19





	Разными дорогами

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



> Обрывок так и не реализованного фанфика по муракиё, адаптированный в драббл. Постканон, где Атсуши учится на кондитера, а Киёши - на спортивного медика.
> 
> Посвящаю солнышку и Тихону (Оглоглоту)

========= Участок трассы Е45-SS9. ==========

«Через сто метров выезжайте на виале Аличиде де Гаспери», — неживой голос навигатора вновь самым возмутительным образом заглушил мелодичный проигрыш «Битлов», и Мурасакибара поморщился. Верить или не верить — перед ним вновь встала неизбежная дилемма автомобилиста, усугублявшаяся ещё и тем фактом, что не далее как двадцать минут назад, на безумной клеверной развязке в Касалеккьо, навигатор заставил его сделать огромный крюк. А до этого — ещё несколько раз посылал петлять буквой «зю», на скрип зубов и сдавленный мат неизменно реагируя холодно-непроницаемым «Маршрут вычисляется». Впрочем, не то, чтобы сам Мурасакибара не получал удовольствия от езды по дорогам настолько проселочным, что даже местные дети на обочине останавливались, чтобы поглазеть на незнакомый маленький «фиат», словно на восьмое чудо света. Он никуда не торопился, пункт назначения всё равно был недалеко, да и региональные трассы — одна полоса в одну сторону — были куда живописнее обычных автострад.

— Аличиде де Гаспери? Ну ладно, — пробормотал он себе под нос, выруливая на очередное кольцо. Похоже, итальянцы до безумия любили кольцевые развязки. Только вот сам Мурасакибара — не очень.

Убранное давным-давно поле, ровное, как столешница, виноградник с алеющими листьями, яблоневый сад под огромной навесной сеткой. Вдоль обочины, рядом с полуразвалившимися фермерскими домиками, обшарпанными придорожными забегаловками и бензоколонками — деревья, буквально облепленные то огненно-рыжими, то алыми ягодами, и удержаться от того, чтобы остановиться прямо посреди дороги, выйти и попробовать одну, удаётся лишь титаническим усилием воли. Раньше, до итальянской стажировки, Мурасакибара никогда не думал, что совершеннейшие промзоны могут выглядеть настолько идиллически-пасторально, особенно — в тёплый ноябрьский день, солнечный настолько, насколько в Аките бывает лишь пару раз в июле.

А ещё здесь практически не было людей, голосующих вдоль дороги, и это было очень хорошо — Мурасакибара никогда не подбирал автостопщиков, но каждый раз, проезжая мимо очередного одинокого незнакомца, стоявшего на обочине с несчастным лицом и выставленной вперёд рукой, он чувствовал какие-то лёгкие, но раздражающие уколы совести. Хотя нет, один таки стоял — первый за многие десятки километров, — причём буквально в паре шагов от указателя с припиской чёрным по белому: «Автостоп запрещён».

Мурасакибара и сам не понял, что дёрнуло его приостановить «фиат» на обочине рядом с высоким парнем, устало опиравшимся на ручку потёртого синего чемодана.

— Синьор, куда Вас подвезти? — За месяц стажировки Ацуши научился более-менее сносно строить простые фразы на итальянском, даже несмотря на врождённую антиспособность к языкам, которой его ещё с младшей школы попрекали все, кому не лень. Автостопщик открыл было рот, по инерции собираясь ответить, — и будто онемел, лишь глядя с ошарашенным видом на огромного фиолетововолосого бугая на водительском сиденье.

Мурасакибара тихо ругнулся. На фразу «Да садитесь уже, я не кусаюсь» словарного запаса катастрофически не хватало.

— До Модены, пожалуйста, — автостопщик решительно тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать растерянность, и тут уже была очередь Мурасакибары застыть на месте. Он мог обознаться, с учетом резкой тени от козырька кепки, падавшей на лицо парня и мешавшей рассмотреть черты, но голос, чёртов голос…

— С-садись давай, — пробормотал Ацуши уже на японском, невольно запнувшись и отводя глаза, — подброшу я тебя до Модены. Мне всё равно по пути.

Знакомый незнакомец медлил, словно пытаясь понять, не скрывалось ли ещё какого-нибудь подвоха за неожиданным подарком судьбы — скорее, он был больше готов к тому, что Мурасакибара в любую минуту молча отвернётся, нажмёт на газ и умчится вдаль по автостраде, оставив его ждать следующего сердобольного водителя. Однако тот терпеливо ждал, прикусив кончик длинного фиолетового хвоста и сверля парня тяжёлым взглядом из-под насупленных бровей, — и автостопщик решился. В конце концов, встретить на дорогах чужой страны соотечественника, и не просто соотечественника, а ещё и старого знакомого — это удача, которой не стоит пренебрегать, пусть даже на родине отношения с этим знакомым, мягко говоря, оставляли желать лучшего.

***

Мурасакибара молчал, хотя на язык просились десятки вопросов. Почему Италия? Почему автостоп? Что, в конце концов, делал на забытой всеми богами региональной трассе, в нескольких километрах от ближайшей окраины Болоньи, чёртов Киёши Теппей?

— Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь, — Киёши нарушил гнетущую тишину, оглядывая обитый тёмно-серой тканью салон «фиата». — Тебе не тесно, а? Может, стоило взять себе машину побольше?

Ацуши скрипнул зубами. Ведь умеет же бить по больному, гад.

— Деньги, — коротко ответил он. — Встречный вопрос: почему автостоп, а не поезд?

— Мы играем в вопросы-ответы? — улыбнулся Теппей. — Отвечу слово в слово: деньги. Второй раунд?

— Валяй, — Мурасакибара протянул руку к открытой упаковке чипсов в бардачке, заставив Киёши вздрогнуть от хруста и вдохнуть полной грудью аппетитный запах.

— Хорошо, мой вопрос, — Теппей понимал, что просить о таком Мурасакибару равноценно самоубийству, но оторвать взгляд от призывно желтевших в бардачке чипсов было выше его сил. — Можно одну?

Тягостную паузу нарушал лишь невыносимый хруст в такт мерным движениям натренированных годами челюстей.

— Одну — можно, — нехотя выдавил из себя Ацуши, сосредоточенно вглядываясь вдаль и пытаясь определить, куда лучше вырулить на очередной запутанной клеверной развязке.

— Спасибо, — Киёши морально готовился к тому, что уговоры затянутся на весь путь до Модены, и неожиданная щедрость Мурасакибары его несколько удивила. — У меня есть пачка киндеров в рюкзаке, хочешь? Как благодарность.

— Не, киндер-шоколад слишком приторный, по мне, — поморщился Ацуши. — И ты задал два вопроса подряд, читер.

Теппей засмеялся.

— Хорошо, давай ты тоже два подряд.

Мурасакибара набрал в рот побольше воздуха, собираясь выдать небывало длинную по своим меркам тираду. Он не привык говорить много, ограничиваясь обычно короткими репликами в одно-два предложения, но иногда и на него накатывало.

— Какого чёрта ты забыл в Италии? И какого чёрта ты делал здесь, на трассе, да ещё и рядом с запрещающим знаком и в сотне метров от поста дорожной полиции? Просто прогуливаться по Болонье не судьба, да? Обязательно выбирать автостоп, высаживаться около Касалеккьо и искать себе приключения на свой неугомонный железный зад?

— Всё ещё негодуешь на судьбу, решившую нас столкнуть? — хмыкнул Киёши, доставая из рюкзака киндер-шоколадку и надкусывая. Странное дело. Обычно он ел их абсолютно спокойно, но после слов Мурасакибары шоколадка и правда начинала казаться какой-то чересчур сладкой и даже немного противной. — Если хочешь, могу заменить тебе Мидориму и посмотреть, на каком ты месте в Оха-Аса.

— Эй, отвечать вопросом на вопрос — тоже читерство, между прочим.

— Говорит человек, который задал четыре вопроса вместо двух. В следующем раунде с меня уже будет восемь, как я понимаю? — Киёши попытался придать лицу серьёзное выражение, но получалось из рук вон плохо. Он уже почти жалел, что раньше ему доводилось общаться с Мурасакибарой только во враждебном ключе. Сейчас, за рамками вечного соперничества на баскетбольной площадке, вечные споры между двумя когда-то лучшими в своём возрасте центровыми Японии превращались в лёгкие и непринуждённые пикировки. Теппей уже не видел в поведении и тоне Ацуши особой враждебности по отношению к себе — лишь лёгкое раздражение, вполне объяснимое и постепенно таявшее с каждой минутой.

— Только не это. Мне потом будет лень придумывать тысячу двадцать четыре вопроса подряд, — отозвался Мурасакибара и снова потянулся за чипсами. — Так что ты забыл между Болоньей и Моденой?

— Ровным счетом ничего, — пожал плечами Киёши. — Просто машину ловил. Я взял отгул на работе и в меде и решил немного попутешествовать, а автостоп с моим запасом денег — оптимальный вариант.

Ацуши вопросительно поднял бровь на слове «мед», но задавать соответствующий вопрос не стал. Какая ему разница, в конце концов, где сейчас учится и работает Теппей и почему он бросил спорт, который так сильно любил — настолько, что считал себя вправе учить других людей, как нужно правильно относиться к баскетболу, проповедник хренов. В конце концов, они оба сейчас были достаточно далеки от баскетбола для того, чтобы в разговоре не возвращаться к нему, а если и возвращаться, то по минимуму. Да и зачем отравлять себе жизнь неприятными темами и воспоминаниями, когда вокруг зелёные и желтые поля залиты солнцем, а старые фермерские домики пленяют своей кирпичной кладкой, которой меньше полутора сотен лет не дашь, и рядом с ними по-прежнему растут те самые деревья с рыжими и алыми ягодами, буквально горящими под прямым светом солнечных лучей…

***

— Так, погодь, — Мурасакибара резко вырулил на обочину и, не соизволив ничего попутчику толком объяснить, выскочил из машины.

— Эй, ты ку… — начал было Киёши и вдруг звонко расхохотался, увидев, как Ацуши сначала принялся долго и методично разглядывать ягоды, осторожно трогать кожицу, проверяя на ощупь и выбирая, какая выглядит вкуснее. Наконец, определившись, он осторожно оторвал от ветки одну оранжевую ягодку, стараясь не раздавить её между пальцами и не отломать всю ветку, и закинул её в рот.

Теппей уже не смеялся — выл, зажимая рот обеими руками и беззвучно сотрясаясь всем телом. Лицо Мурасакибары скривилось в такой непередаваемо смешной жалобной моське, что сдерживаться было выше человеческих сил.

— Го-о-орькая, — обиженно протянул он, садясь обратно в машину.

— Да, мироздание сегодня настроено против тебя, — не удержался от комментария Киёши, ловя на себе озлобленный взгляд. Мурасакибара несколько раз причмокнул губами, пытаясь избавиться от неприятного привкуса, и тяжело вздохнул.

— Ещё и послевкусие это противное, — пожаловался он то ли Киёши, то ли рулю, то ли водителю синей «шкоды» на встречке, и вздрогнул, когда его руки неожиданно коснулась узкая и твёрдая киндер-шоколадка.

— Я знаю, тебе они не нравятся, но попробуй. Я сам сто раз так делал, чтобы перебить послевкусие от рябины или ментоловой зубной пасты. Вроде помогает, — Теппей примиряюще улыбнулся, и Ацуши ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как откусить небольшой кусочек и начать рассасывать его во рту — от жевания киндер-шоколада у него иногда начинали болеть зубы. Горький ягодный вкус постепенно исчезал, вытесняемый липкой сладостью шоколадки, и мысленно Мурасакибара уже успел наградить Киёши за гениальную идею Нобелевкой — или же её кондитерским аналогом.

Естественно, чёрта с два он сообщит ему об этом.

***

…Новые города Мурасакибара всегда воспринимал прежде всего на цвет — а потом уже на ощупь и на запах. Болонья, к примеру, была в его глазах золотисто-коричневой, как идеально прожаренный тост. Она пахла мортаделлой, ассоциировалась с мортаделлой, — да, чёрт возьми, даже древняя ротонда Санто-Стефано, по которой Ацуши мог бродить часами, оглаживая пальцами каждую выбоину в кирпичной кладке десятого века, по форме напоминала огромный шмат мортаделлы. Скажи он кому-нибудь, что Болонья и болонская варёная колбаса в его голове стали почти синонимами, собеседник просто покрутил бы пальцем у виска, и, наверное, был бы прав, но Мурасакибара не мог ничего с собой поделать — он воспринимал Болонью именно так и никак иначе.

Модена была совсем другой. Даже навскидку, даже вскользь увиденная. Модена была красно-жёлтой, но не кричащих оттенков — красный цвет Модены мог быть бледно-коралловым, лососевым, терракотовым, а желтый, светлый и ненавязчивый, напоминал по цвету свежий брусок сливочного масла. Издалека казалось, что по запаху и на ощупь — тоже.

Дворец напротив той стоянки, на которой Мурасакибара припарковал «фиат», своими жёлтыми наличниками чертовски напоминал бутерброд.

— Как тепло, — Киёши захлопнул багажник и внимательно огляделся вокруг, разминая больную ногу и опираясь на ручку чемодана, словно на костыль. Корсо Витторио Эммануэле оказался на деле неширокой, но красивой улицей с раскидистыми платанами вдоль проезжей части, почти полностью закрывавшими роскошные палаццо со скромными современными домами вперемешку. Взгляд скользил вдоль по платановым аллеям и упирался в огромный, замыкавший улицу дворец — в голове Киёши невольно мелькнул вопрос, во сколько раз только первый этаж этой громадины был выше Мурасакибары. Раза в четыре, наверное, не меньше.

— Я в гостиницу, — буркнула универсальная единица измерения, взваливая на себя чемодан и любовно прижимая к груди неизменную сумку с едой.

— Ага, давай, — рассеянно отозвался Теппей, даже толком не сообразив, что это было прощание.

Или?..

…Или, когда уже через полчаса они встретятся снова в ближайшей траттории, это будет вовсе не случайностью, а точкой отсчёта нового пути — гораздо длиннее, чем тридцать километров.


End file.
